


The Height Difference

by CosmoKid



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bucky is Half Romanian, First Kiss, Height Differences, Kinda, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, bucky is an asshole, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: Nat’s roommate was an asshole.There were no two ways around it, he was a dick. You couldn’t peel back a layer and get a nice, kind guy. You peel back a layer and he’s a bigger dick.The problem was that he was also the cutest guy on campus and found Steve's vertical challenges hilarious.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ive had this saved for ages since i was hesitant to post it, but i had nothing else to do tonight so i went over it and voilà
> 
> i rated it as teen because i realised i use fuck a lot while writing and idk if that needs a rating or not

Nat’s roommate was an asshole. 

There were no two ways around it, he was a dick. You couldn’t peel back a layer and get a nice, kind guy. You peel back a layer and he’s a bigger dick. 

It wasn’t even like those cliché stories where when you get to know the guy, he’s actually super sweet; he just became a sarcastic little shit. To begin with, he either ignored everyone apart from Nat or occasionally grunted in between trying to glare them all into their graves. Then when he finally realized that him, Clint and Sam were there to stay, he just made sarcastic comments and mocked them. 

It didn’t help that the guy was unbelievably hot and he damn well knew it. Still, the whole arrogance and assholery were a big turn off. 

Like Steve gets it, his apartment is constantly overrun with Nat’s annoying boyfriend and her annoying friends and he can’t just jack off and eat cereal naked freely or whatever he did before, but that didn’t give him an excuse to be a dick. Well, it sort of did, but the joke was on him, none of them actually wanted to be there. It was Nat being stubborn and refusing to lose this battle with him so technically it’s his fault. 

Okay, maybe that was a petty thing to say, but if Steve heard one more joke about how tiny he was, he was about to snap. He might only just about reach five foot, but he wasn’t _that_ small.

Bucky just loved pointing it out, though, constantly asking him if he could reach things that he clearly could. Steve wanted to scream fuck you every time the guy asked if he could reach the table or the bottom shelf of the bookshelf. He was just being a petty asshole. Steve didn’t even want to be there most of the time.

Like now, where he was awkwardly sitting on the edge of the couch watching some dumb action movie while Clint and Natasha made out on the couch next to him. Steve wanted nothing more to go home like Sam had, but his roommate had locked him out for the night and Clint wouldn’t let him go until they studied for their history class together. So he was stuck sitting next to a couple who had never heard of PDA apparently. 

He was tempted to text Sam and tell him to get his ass back there so he wouldn’t feel as awkward or to text his roommate and tell him to go fuck his girlfriend in her room. Steve didn’t normally mind Peter, he was a cool guy even with his spider obsession, but recently he’d just brought the same two girls back to his apartment repeatedly to fuck them, normally separately. And it was really pissing him off, he just wanted to get a good night’s sleep and not have to deal with Nat’s asshole roommate, no matter how cute he was, thank you very much, Sam.

The whole ‘Steve is gay and hence must like all cute guys’ always confused Steve because A, attractiveness was subjective and B, a lot of cute guys were assholes. Sam had even acknowledged that when he’d drunkenly declared that he’d ‘gladly be fucked by Nat’s icy roommate if he was less icy and more sunshine’. Steve agreed wholeheartedly, Bucky Barnes was very hot and had a reputation for being very good at fucking, but he also had an asshole personality.

Plus Steve wasn’t much of a casual hook up kind of guy, he preferred actual relationships. He didn’t know why, but he just felt that if he was going to spend time having sex when he could be studying, it might as well be with someone he actually cared about. He also knew he’d be unbelievably awkward around Bucky if they fucked because that’s just who he was and he really didn’t want to deal with it. He could also just imagine Sam’s jokes about it, the thought made him shiver. He managed to embarrass himself by thinking about the jokes that someone would make. Great job, Rogers. 

“Fuck!” Nat exclaimed abruptly, “I left my textbook in class!” she elaborated which Steve immediately wanted to call bullshit on because Nat never forgot anything ever. She was the most organized person Steve had met, she was meticulous and calculated and had the memory of an elephant, she would never leave her textbook in class.

Or maybe Steve was overanalysing it to distract him from the fact that his friends were basically dry humping each other next to him.

“You idiot,” Clint mumbled, yelping when Nat hit him in response, “Which class and which textbook?” he murmured, leaning back completely on the sofa. Nat was still straddling him and Steve was trying to look anywhere but there.

“Russian History,” she groaned, cursing under her breath before looking up at Clint with puppy dog eyes, “Help me break in?” Steve needed new friends, he really needed new friends. It wasn’t even a question, his friends were planning on breaking into their university because somehow Nat, the woman who aced every single test and had a spotless apartment despite living with Bucky Barnes (who wasn’t only an asshole, he was a messy asshole), forgot her textbook.

“You think you need to ask?” Clint smirked, waggling her eyebrows at Nat. Why were all his friends potential criminals? This was becoming an issue.

“You okay with staying here alone for a bit while we go get my textbook, Steve?” Nat questioned, but he knew it wasn’t really a question. Nat didn’t ask questions, she just led conversations and gave you the illusion of free will. If he had free will, he’d be eating noodles in his pajamas and watching Riverdale on Netflix. Instead, he was awkwardly sitting on his friend’s couch, waiting for her asshole neighbor to come out and mock him somehow. Fun times.

Steve nodded, his eyes fixed on the screen instead of dealing with Nat’s ‘don’t argue with me’ glare smile thing. He couldn’t even speak before Clint had jumped in, “He better be, we still need to study for history so you’re staying here until I get back.” Steve really loved his friends, wow.

“Thanks for asking,” Steve grumbled, sparing a glare for Clint who just did finger guns at him. Clint was possibly the lamest guy Steve had ever met.

“We’ll be back in around half an hour,” Nat interrupted their staring contest, “Bucky’s in his room if you need anything.” She had the gall to wink at him after that as if Steve would ever need something that Bucky would supply. Okay, he was very bitter and petty about it.

“Okay, enjoy breaking the law,” Steve mumbled, focusing back on the TV. The two of them left the apartment while giggling to themselves. The door slammed behind them and Steve was left alone in an apartment that wasn’t his. He felt completely out of place, he really shouldn’t have been there. He didn’t know if he was allowed to change the TV or not so he just sat there watching the TV dreaming about getting to go back and watch Netflix. He didn’t even know if he could since he didn’t know how many long Peter was planning to spend with whichever girl he was with. He was basically fucked, and not in the good way.

He sighed and leaned back on the couch, thinking over what had happened in history class. He hadn’t done much, but Clint had missed it entirely to make out with Nat. They’d gone over the Mexican Revolution which wasn’t too difficult, he’d always remembered it by focusing on the guy who’d been president for forty-five minutes. It was one of Steve’s favorite parts of history.

The movie was getting to the part where the cliché action guy saved the cliché damsel girl. He had dark hair and bright blue eyes and was a hundred percent white and American and she was a dumb blonde who couldn’t do anything for herself. Steve really didn’t get how people enjoyed that kind of movie, it was boring, sexist, racist, sometimes homophobic and generally just stupid. Like no, you can’t fall into water from that height without dying and you definitely couldn’t jump from that high onto concrete without your body literally exploding.

Steve knew, he’d decided that for the compulsory side class, which didn’t matter at all, he would take Forensics which just led to weird, creepy things. Not many people could say they’d read the offender profile for a pedophile and serial killer in one go. It was a very joyful class clearly.

It didn’t take long before Nat texted him to do something like she normally did when she headed out of her apartment for a while. He rolled his eyes when he saw that she’d asked him to start dinner. He pushed himself off the couch and headed into their small kitchen compartment which was attached to the living room. They had a really nice apartment for a bunch of college kids, Steve and Peter had days where their one room dorm had no water or electricity so it was a nice change.

Checking the text, he realized Nat had a really nice meal planned and had also, probably purposely, chosen ingredients that were out of his reach. Great, just great. He cursed under his breath, weighing up his options. He could either ask Bucky for help which involved admitting he was too small or try to quietly climb on the counter to reach the cabinet. Pouting, he braced himself for a second and lodged his foot on one of the handles before climbing onto his knees on the counter. Now he just had to stand up which didn’t look fun at all. 

“Fuck,” he mumbled, standing wobbly on one leg before pushing himself all the way up. Oh wow, he was high up, he was very high up although it might just be an illusion because of how small he was. They also had irregularly tall kitchen counters like they were nearly as tall as Steve. Taking a deep breath, he tried to shuffle over to the other side of the counter. It would have been a lot smarter to do that sitting down, but he didn’t want to try and sit down since he already felt off balance. With his heart beating a lot faster than what was probably healthy, which was pretty common for him anyway, he continued to shuffle across until he knocked a saucepan off the side that hit the floor with a clang and Bucky yelled in response which made Steve jump and hit his head on a cupboard. 

“The fuck are you doing on the counter?” Bucky questioned, staring at Steve as if he was an alien. He was standing in his doorway, shirtless with jogging bottoms on and his hair looking a lot like sex hair. He looked attractive as always even with his weird expression.

“Nat asked me to reach something in the top cupboard?” Steve explained, trying to regain his balance while rubbing his head. It was really hurting which he was going to blame Bucky for. If he hadn’t yelled, he wouldn’t have hit his head.

“Why didn’t she reach it herself or get one of the taller guys to do it?” It was a fair question and it was also the nicest thing Bucky had probably ever said to him. They weren’t just insulting each other mindlessly for once.

“Because Nat and Clint are currently breaking into the university and I don’t know where the fuck Sam is, but I’ve been told I’m not allowed to leave your apartment until I’ve helped Clint go over the Mexican Revolution,” Steve supplied, trying his hardest not to lean on the cupboard in fear of breaking it.

“And you’re just going to listen to them? I thought you didn’t like just mindlessly following people?” Bucky smirked, leaning on his doorway, clearly amused by Steve’s panic.

“One, it’s Nat, this is survival,” Steve stated, glaring at Bucky who continued to smirk, “Two, my roommate is currently fucking someone or maybe having a threesome I don’t know, but I don’t feel like sitting there awkwardly while that’s happening even if we currently have no electricity so I can’t see them.”

“Wait, you have no electricity, aren’t you in the college funded dorms?” Bucky’s eyebrows furrowed and he actually looked concerned. He wasn’t being an asshole for once which was concerning, itself.

“Yeah, they’re the poor ones,” Steve grumbled, nearly losing his balance again. While he struggled to lose his footing and nearly actually fell off, Bucky surged forward as if he was going to catch him. Okay, what was up with him actually being nice for once?

“Shit, can you get down?” Bucky asked, looking even more concerned. Steve was more uneasy trying to figure out the sudden change of character in Nat’s asshole roommate who was being considerably less assholey.

“Yes,” Steve answered determinedly, trying to somehow get back to his knees and failing a lot and nearly losing his balance again, “No,” he admitted, biting his lip.

“Do you need help?” Bucky didn’t sound too sure, but he was offering and Steve was willing to swallow his pride just this once so he wasn’t stuck on a kitchen counter forever. He chewed his lip trying to consider just how humiliating it would be before nodding and refusing to look Bucky in the eye.

“Okay, just sorry if I make it worse,” Bucky mumbled stepping toward Steve nervously, “Funnily enough, I’ve never had to help someone off a kitchen counter,” he added, maybe trying to lighten the mood. Steve just nodded again, giving him a small smile. 

“Okay so if I just like hold onto you, would you be able to sit down maybe since you won’t be off balance?” Bucky asked, looking like he was thinking really hard about it. It must be a really weird situation to get yourself into. Steve blamed Nat, she’s the one who caused it. Totally not Steve’s fault for not just asking Bucky for help.

“Sure?” Steve offered, not having any clue as to what to do himself. It just happened to be his luck that Bucky’s hand reached his waist comfortably, his hands basically encompassing his entire body and his little fingers brushing against Steve’s ass. Steve ignored the jolt of electricity he felt at the touch and pointedly ignored how cute Bucky looked when he was concentrating and just focussed on getting down to sitting. It took him half a minute and he hadn’t realized he was holding a breath before he let it out in sync with Bucky whose hands still hadn’t left Steve’s waist.

“You okay?” Bucky breathed, his eyes focussed entirely on Steve who held his gaze. He didn’t mean to glance at Bucky’s lips, but he did and suddenly he really wanted to kiss him. Shit, that seemed like a bad idea, but also like a very enticing, potentially good idea. Steve was fucked, and maybe in the good way. 

“Y-yeah,” he stuttered, holding Bucky’s glance and pointedly not looking anywhere else, especially down. He hadn’t realized how close they were standing before he felt Bucky’s breath on his skin. It tingled. Fuck.

“Good, that’s good,” Bucky mumbled, his eyes looking down at Steve’s lips this time. Okay, so it wasn’t just Steve who was feeling the sexual tension, which was good to know. 

“Are you okay?” Steve asked, raising his eyebrows at Bucky who just nodded his head, his breath shallow. 

“I’m good, yeah, good,” Bucky whispered looking slightly lost and very out of breath, “You’re a lot prettier up close,” he murmured, tightening his grip on Steve’s waist. Steve didn’t intend to lean into the touch, but his body didn’t get that memo.

“Thanks,” he breathed, “You’re always pretty, but you look pretty now as well,” Steve babbled, shivering when Bucky moved his legs to encompass Steve’s. He really hadn’t expected the evening to go like this. 

“You think I’m pretty?” Bucky smirked, his confidence back all of a sudden. It felt less arrogant for once and more like Steve really wanted to kiss him. Fuck.

“Of course I do asshole, you’re like the prettiest guy on campus,” Steve mumbled, mock glaring at Bucky whose smirk just grew. 

“I don’t know Stevie,” Bucky murmured, pulling Steve towards him who nearly, _nearly_ whined at the nickname, “I’d say you’re pretty good competition, I’d be jealous of anyone who gets to call you their boyfriend,” Bucky whispered right in Steve’s ear. His breath hitched as he felt the tingle of Bucky’s breath on his neck. Fuck.

Steve had no idea what to respond, his brain was swimming with thoughts of just _kiss Bucky_. Luckily, Bucky had him covered with his breathy flirtatious commentary, “Do you have a boyfriend Stevie?” he questioned, pulling back from his ear and cupping Steve’s face in one hand. 

“N-no,” Steve mumbled, unable to comprehend anything other than how pretty Bucky’s eyes were. God, he was such an awkward virgin who wasn’t actually a virgin and just really awkward. 

“Do you want one?” Bucky asked huskily, leaning towards Steve who couldn’t even think to string a sentence together. He just leaned forward and pressed his lips against Bucky’s. He could feel Bucky grinning against Steve’s lips, pressing Steve against the counter and deepening the kiss. Steve had never been kissed the way Bucky kissed him, full of passion, but gentle. His eyes fluttered closed, his skin tingling from where his shirt had ridden up.

“Oh, are we interrupting something?” 

They sprang apart at the sound of Nat’s voice who was holding a textbook in one hand and smirking. Clint was grinning from ear to ear. Steve flushed bright red, his eyes wide while Bucky just raised his eyebrows at Nat, still holding onto Steve’s waist.

“I told you it would work,” she grinned to Clint who just grumbled something incohesive that was probably a lot of fucks, reluctantly handing over a twenty dollar note.

“Fuck you, Nat,” the two of them said in sync. Steve giggled slightly afterward, still glaring at Nat who looked very smug. Why were all his friends so manipulative?

“I think you meant to say that to each other,” Clint piped up, his face the definition of a shit-eating grin. His friends were all dicks, every single one of them.

“Fuck off Clint,” Steve grumbled, throwing a nearby spoon at him. He missed him by a good five foot, but the sentiment was there.

“We’ll leave the two of you alone now,” Nat smirked, pulling Clint through the apartment into her room, “And for the love of god Barnes, do not have sex on the kitchen counter again! People eat there!” Nat called as she shut the door. 

Bucky smirked turning to look at Steve, “Want to piss Nat off?” he asked with a wicked smile.

“Fuck yes.”


	2. The Showerhead Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got inspired so i added a little bit more to this, enjoy! :)

Steve didn’t mean to laugh. He really didn’t; he just couldn’t help it. There was just something utterly hilarious about Bucky swearing like a sailor, cursing the showerhead to hell and lying face down on the bathroom while being very, very naked.

They’d planned to have sex in the shower, it was an entire organized ordeal. Even though Steve and Bucky had been officially dating for four months, Bucky still hadn’t knocked it off with the height jokes and one of his most recent had been based on the fact that Bucky normally hated shower sex because of the lack of room, but he could, according to him, have sex with two Steves at the same time and still have room.

Steve didn't know how to feel about the fact that his boyfriend may have mentioned a clone or twin kink in passing. He was hoping it had just been an exaggeration since the only person who looked remotely like him was Peter's friend Pietro and last time they'd talked, Pietro had thrown a textbook at his head and told him that he should just be a eurovision backing dancer instead of studying. 

It had just been a passing comment, but the problem was that Steve was entirely too stubborn for passing comments. And so, he’d challenged Bucky to a shower sex bet. If Steve was right, which he definitely was, Bucky paid for their next date and vice versa. Steve definitely had to be right considering he’d been living off Nat’s meals since him and Peter were so broke they couldn’t afford cereal. He was fairly certain they wouldn't be able to fit a second Steve in the shower with them, it's not like the shower was massive. 

So the two had waited until Nat was gone for a weekend and even marked the calendar. Nat was currently on a weekend trip to Budapest with Clint so Bucky and Steve, who basically lived there at that point, had the apartment to themselves.

They’d started generally lightly on Friday night, Steve blew Bucky and they had mutual handjobs. They’d started Saturday morning by rechristening the kitchen counter and then after breakfast, they’d decided it was time to test out the theory.

The problem presented itself when Bucky got into the shower. Steve was already in the shower waiting, his posture mimicking that of the school board mom; he had that look down to a T. Bucky then, after taking forever taking his clothes off, attempted to get into the shower but hit his head off the showerhead, tried to regain his balance with a few cautious steps, tripped over the bathroom scales and fell onto the bathroom floor with a thud.

Steve had tried so hard not to laugh, but he couldn’t contain it. He had actual tears in his eyes. Bucky decided to tell the shower head to go to hell, to go fuck itself, to suck dick, to take a long walk off a short pier, to shit bricks like needles, to drive headfirst into a concrete wall, and to jump from the ego of Donald Trump to his IQ. It really didn’t help with the not laughing part.

He was doubled over with laughter, clutching at his sides as silent tears ran down his face. He laughed so much it hurt. He was a really bad boyfriend. 

Fuck, he still got butterflies when he got to call himself that. He was officially Bucky Barnes' boyfriend, he was the boyfriend of the hottest guy on campus. It probably wasn't the time to have that reality shattering revelation, but Steve never did things at the right time.

After a few too many moments of laughter, Steve cautiously left the shower approaching his boyfriend, “Buck, you okay?” he asked, carefully. He was an inch away from another laughter fit.

“Do I mother fucking look okay Steven?” Bucky snarled, punching the floor in anger, “Fuck that hurt. I hate everything, what the fuck? That shower head is homophobic, it attacked me. And why aren’t you more attentive, aren’t you meant to call an ambulance or some shit?” Bucky whined. Steve could see a small pout growing on his lips, his very kissable lips.

He bit the inside of his cheek to stop from laughing again, “Buck, you fell over in the shower, I don’t think you need an ambulance,” he pointed out, crouching down next to Bucky, “I’m assuming we’re not completing the bet.”

“Hell yeah we are, we’re having shower sex tomorrow Steve!” Bucky declared proudly and far too loudly, “But for now, I just want to order dominoes and snuggle up with my boyfriend, can we do that?” Bucky asked, his voice softer.

He could definitely go for that, it was his favorite part of their relationship. Like the sex was great, mindblowing even, and he absolutely loved the debates and arguments that the two of them had, but nothing could top a quiet night in snuggling up with his boyfriend who just happened to own a very large TV, a very comfy couch, lots of blankets, great food, and a very nice apartment. Plus, it was nice to cuddle up with Bucky and talk about meaningless things and share sweet kisses. He loved it when they fell asleep after cuddling on the sofa and he woke up encompassed in Bucky's long arms, it was so warm and smelled like home. Steve was so far gone on Bucky, it was slightly ridiculous.

“Yeah, Buck we can do that,” Steve murmured gently, patting Bucky’s hair and pushing himself up to his feet, “But I’m ordering pineapple pizza,” he added, his smirk just out of sight.

“Don’t you fucking dare Steven Rogers, if even one slice of that goddamn Satan spawn of a fruit touches my pizza, I’m not touching your dick for two weeks.”


	3. The Aftermath of Pineapple Pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk i couldnt sleep so i added more to this

Steve’s boyfriend was an asshole.

He was a complete and utter asshole. Steve didn’t care if he’d technically been warned about the asshole move, Bucky was an actual dick for going through with it.

It was pineapple on pizza for God’s sake! Steve brought pizza with pineapple on it, that was it. Nothing else, nothing major. But apparently, he’d decided to date a complete dick who decided to make good on his warning of not touching Steve’s dick for two weeks if Steve put pineapple on his pizza.

It was ridiculous. It wasn’t even touching Steve’s dick, he also refused to do anything remotely sexual and had even refused to cuddle one of the nights. Steve was eight days into this shit and he was about to go out of his mind. 

The first day had just been weird, Bucky didn’t make a single sexual comment the entire day which was the oddest thing that had ever happened in their relationship. Bucky was a crude guy and he just loved to make Steve blush. And then they’d gone to sleep without doing anything sexual which was cool with Steve since he was very tired and had a lot of homework to do, but still weird. 

Steve had spent the second day in the art studio, working on his project. He just had to get it perfect so he’d spent at least twenty-four hours painting a new version of Cinderella with the Prince being a Princess and the step-sisters being part of the Westboro Baptist Church. He didn’t really know exactly what he was doing, he was just trying to irritate the homophobic guy in his class.

His teacher had insisted on the retelling of fairy tales which meant Steve was about to see another flood of the ‘new’ and ‘innovative’ versions of Disney princesses all naked and poor and super-sexualised. He just loved the pretentious kids in his class.

If he cared a little less about his grade in the class, he would have painted them as cement mixers or something like that. 

He was fortunate that he had Bucky to make sure he ate, dropping by every few hours with pizza and water. Steve had been in the studio since five in the morning and it was only at eight at night when he decided to finish for the day. Bucky had joined him an hour earlier and had camped out on the floor next to Steve, forcing him to eat a few bites of pizza in between Bucky doing sit ups and reciting Romanian History facts at Steve. 

Steve still didn’t know why Bucky even bothered with that, he had the history of Romania down to a T already. Bucky had a very terrifying Grandma from Romania who forced Bucky to learn the entire history of Romania when he was a kid. She had literally terrified Steve when she’d dropped by the apartment, grilling him about everything Romanian and everything Bucky. He’d done pretty well on the latter, but the former had gone pretty bad considering the only thing he knew was about King Carol the first.

When she’d left, Bucky had patted him on the back and told him to loosen up because his bunică liked him. Steve couldn’t imagine how she’d react to someone she didn’t like. 

After Steve had wrung his hands with that painting, he’d made a passing comment about it being Bucky’s opportunity to be painted naked like one of Steve’s French girls. He hadn’t expected Bucky to say yes, but he hadn’t expected him to use the excuse that it was too cold with no sexual comment. That wasn’t very Bucky. He’d just waved it off and they’d parted ways since Steve had promised Peter to help him with some art history homework. He still didn’t know why Peter was taking art history considering he wanted to be a biologist. 

The third day Bucky’s family from Romania were visiting and they were having a massive family celebration so Steve had spent the day hanging out with Sam. They went to a speech by one of Sam’s favorite psychology people Steve had never heard of and spent the rest of the day playing Mario Kart. Sam was shockingly competitive and he hated that Steve had a natural talent at Mario Kart. He was particularly annoyed when Steve beat him while on the phone to Bucky, so much that he’d challenged Steve to beat him while Bucky had phone sex with him. He made sure he was loud enough that Bucky could hear.

Steve had been very shocked when Bucky had laughed and declined, saying he couldn’t because his family was around. That was absolute bullshit considering he’d had phone sex with Bucky while Bucky was hiding in his Grandma’s closet before. Still, Steve had just shrugged it off and kicked Sam’s ass again.

He picked up on it on the fourth day. It was impossible for him not to. Bucky never refused a blowjob, never. Especially not in favor of watching a James Bond movie, Bucky hated James Bond movies and he loved blowjobs. 

So Steve tried to figure out why and then he remembered that four days ago, he’d ordered pizza with pineapple. He also decided that his boyfriend was a complete asshole.

On the fifth day, Steve made as many discrete sexual references as he could and Bucky just ignored them all. He tried it again on the sixth day, just a little less subtle and it didn’t work again. 

On the seventh day, he just went full out and walked around naked for a while after a shower and Bucky didn’t even comment it other than insisting Steve cover up since it was cold and he might get ill. He couldn’t even be that angry since Bucky was being caring, just a caring asshole.

Steve just said fuck it on the eighth day and hung out with Clint instead. And by hanging out, he meant complaining about Bucky.

“He’s such a dick, why am I even dating him?” he huffed out, flopping down on Clint’s couch, “I’m so done with him, so fucking done,” he declared, heaving a heavy sigh. At least Clint had a really nice dorm room so it wasn’t too horrible.

Clint actually had a sofa which was cool. Peter and Steve had two beds and a box they called a bathroom.

“What did he do this time?” Clint asked, biting his lip. Steve could tell he was trying not to laugh. Of course, Clint would be amused by Steve’s dilemma, of fucking course.

“So you know how he really hates pineapple on pizza?” Steve questioned, trying to figure out which way he could explain it that Clint would laugh the least at.

“No, but go on,” Clint responded, giving Steve a weird look. It was a weird way to start an explanation as to why someone is angry at their boyfriend/girlfriend/datefriend.

“Okay, so you know about that time a few weeks ago where Bucky hit his head on the showerhead and fell over while we were doing that bet thing and we ended up ordering pizza? I threatened to get pineapple pizza and he warned that if I did, he wouldn’t touch my dick for two wee-”

“Wait! Tell me that’s not what this is about!” Clint interrupted loudly, leaning forward to stare at Steve, “When did you order the pineapple pizza?” he questioned impatiently, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Eight days ago,” Steve grumbled, glaring at the carpet.

“So you two haven’t had sex in eight days?” Steve gave him a plain look before nodding. “Have you done anything sexual at all?” 

Steve took a deep breath, glaring at Clint before shaking his head.

“Like nothing? Not even dirty talk?” Clint asked.

“Nope, nothing. He didn’t even react when I suggested I paint him naked,” Steve sighed, pressing the palms of his hand against his cheek, “I fucking hate him.”

“But you’re not fucking him,” Clint remarked, shooting finger guns at Steve. Why did Clint think it was cool to use finger guns? It was not cool, it was very lame.

“No I’m fucking not,” Steve growled, ignoring his remark, “I even walked around naked for like ten minutes yesterday and the only thing he did was offer me a coat! What the fuck?” he exclaimed angrily.

“That fucking sucks dude,” Clint responded, shooting him a sympathetic look, “Are you just going to wait it out?” 

“I don’t fucking know, I don’t want to,” Steve sighed, “I’m not letting him win this,” he added.

“Isn’t Bucky like super possessive?” Clint questioned suddenly, jumping. Clint really was lame, like the lamest person Steve had ever met.

“I don’t know, he can be,” Steve offered, giving Clint a confused look, “I wouldn’t say super possessive, he doesn’t care what I do as long as it’s safe and I’m not fucking someone else?” 

“That’s reasonable,” Clint murmured, deep in thought, “So is there any chance he’d like anger fuck you if you had a hickey he didn’t give?”  
Clint had weird ideas, they were decent ideas, but weird ideas.

“Maybe.” He wasn’t completely certain, but he was willing to try. He didn’t want Bucky to win this one.

“How do we fake hickeys? I read up that you can use a vacuum cleaner? Should we try that?” Clint asked quickly, jumping up and down in excitement. Clint was definitely the lamest person Steve had ever met.

“Where did you read that and why?” Steve mumbled under his breath, “Sure.”

It took them a long time, but they managed it. On the fifth trial, Steve had a mark that looked suspiciously like a hickey and it hadn’t hurt _that_ bad. 

He should have known it wouldn’t have worked, he should have figured that out. He’d had hope, though. It looked realistic, he hadn’t put it on display, just slightly hidden it and tussled his hair slightly, but Bucky had just taken one look at his boyfriend and snorted.

“Tell Clint he’s shit at giving hickeys,” he told Steve before turning around and walking towards his room, “I’m going to sleep,” he added.

It took Steve a few moments to respond before he groaned, “It was a vacuum cleaner actually!” he called after his boyfriend in frustration which just elicited a laugh out of Bucky. 

“And pineapple shouldn’t ever be put on pizza, what’s your point?” Bucky asked as he turned into his room, “Both are shit and so is pineapple.”

Steve’s boyfriend was definitely an asshole. No matter how much Steve loved him (which he still hadn't mentioned), he couldn't lie about it. He was dating an asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	4. The One With Loving Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need to sleep instead of adding more to this fic

Sometimes Steve really hated his boyfriend. 

Don't get him wrong, his boyfriend was awesome and cool and very hot and all-rounder in basically everything dating related. The guy could win an award for kissing, he was amazing at knowing when Steve needed cheering up, knew exactly how to cheer him up, was generally generous with blankets and the sex was mind-blowing. With everything in consideration, Steve loved his boyfriend (even if he hadn't told him that yet) with everything he had. 

But then there were days like that day, where Bucky was a complete and utter asshole. 

His boyfriend really liked the height difference between them, it was basically a kink at that point.

He also really loved making fun of it and using it to his advantage. Like that moment where he was holding the TV remote just out of Steve's reach because 'Steve looked cute when he tried to reach things', aka because he was dating an asshole. 

Steve hadn't even done anything to prompt the behaviour, he'd just asked Bucky to change the channel because if he had to watch the Notebook one more time, he was going to cry. And not tears of sadness, tears of anger and frustration and tears of confusion because why the fuck were there so many swans in that boat scene?

He had no problem with romance movies, hell, he could enjoy them. And he'd watched enough to last a lifetime in between Sam's love for them and them being Bucky's self admitted guilty pleasure. But the Notebook was different. It was just one edition of Nicholas Spark's series of white attractive people nearly kissing.

If you were going to watch a romance movie, you could at least make it Blue is the Warmest Colour. 

So naturally, Steve had _politely_ asked Bucky to change the channel, even adding a please on the end. It was completely harmless, nice even, but Steve was dating an asshole. 

Bucky's first move was to whine about how he liked the Notebook and how unfair it was to make him watch a different movie. Steve immediately called bullshit on it, reminding Bucky of the time he proclaimed that he'd rather watch Die Another Day than watch another Nicholas Sparks movie. And that's where the problem began. 

Steve recognised it immediately, it was Bucky's mischievous look, aka his 'I'm going to irritate the shit out of my boyfriend' look. He'd innocently (Steve used the term very loosely) asked if Steve could even reach to change the channel before standing up and dangling the remote of Steve's reach. 

And that's how Steve ended up jumping up and down trying to get the remote because Bucky won their last contest thing and he wasn't about to let him win this one. 

Bucky, on the other hand, was wheezing, clearly amused, "Aw Stevie, you look so cute like that doll." 

Steve hated his boyfriend. 

Which Steve told him as he launched himself off the sofa at Bucky who just not so gracefully caught him, keeping a tight hold on the remote. They tumbled over, Steve straddling Bucky and still trying to reach the goddamn remote. 

"Do you really hate me, babydoll?" Bucky asked, his voice husky. He had a dark look in his eyes and his free hand found its way to grip Steve's waist tightly. 

"Yes," Steve answered firmly in frustration, hitting Bucky's shoulder. He didn't fool himself into thinking it would hurt, but the point was there. 

"Really?" Bucky drawled, a smirk clear on his face. His dark hair had fallen into his eyes and his cheeks were flushed. 

"No," Steve admitted, "I love you." 

It took him a second before he realised exactly what he'd said. Bucky was staring at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. Steve's eyes bulged when he relayed it and his heart began pounding, "Fuck, no, shit, I didn't mean it, well I meant it but I didn't mean to say it, fuck, sorry," he babbled, unable to meet Bucky's eyes. 

"Steve, Stevie, calm down," Bucky murmured, his hand massaging Steve's waist, "Why are you apologising?" he asked gently. 

"For saying I love you?" Steve explained, his eyebrows furrowed. He was very confused, it seemed pretty obvious. Fuck, they hadn't even been dating for six months yet and somehow Steve was in love. Fuck. 

"And why would you need to apologise for that?" Bucky's smirk was back and he had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Why would you possibly need to apologise for telling your boyfriend who loves you very much that you love him?" 

Steve's eyes went even wider as he started in utter shock at Bucky, "What? You what?" he stuttered, his brain too scrambled to make cohesive sentences.

"I love you," Bucky smiled, letting go of the remote to gently brush his thumb against Steve's cheek, "Punk," he added sweetly. 

Steve grinned, leaning down to kiss Bucky while also reaching for the remote. They kissed passionately for a few seconds, gently, lovingly and deeply. It almost completely distracted Steve from grabbing the remote, but he managed to get a hold of it and waited for Bucky to pull away. 

"I think I can reach the remote," he exclaimed, jumping up and off Bucky while holding the remote up as his trophy. 

"You little punk, I hate you," Bucky mumbled, sitting up while Steve excitedly changed the channel, "But I do love you as well."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
>  
> 
> this fic had 4020 hits on the 4/20 and im honestly so proud
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://island-of-asteria.tumblr.com/)


End file.
